This invention relates generally to camera electric shutters and more particularly to an electric shutter with a release stop device.
Various constructions of release stop devices in camera shutters are known. These are generally quite complex. Furthermore, complex mechanisms are required for detecting or sensing the operative conditions in which the release stop device is to be rendered effective or enabled to preclude the taking of an exposure.